


Oldest Game in History

by fireinmyveins



Series: 〜 One-Shot Fics 〜 [1]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Pining, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Teasing, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: "When did you become my shrink?""When did you become so soft-hearted?"

It's post homecoming, and Warren realizes through food just how bad he's got it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Lola~, I've made up my mind_   
>  _Lola, baby's just another love sign_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Freeze Girl's name was inspired by the delightful [morriwritesstuff](http://morriwritestuff.livejournal.com/) story [Fanning the Flames](http://morriwritestuff.livejournal.com/7906.html). Kinda. I just… sorta went from there.

It was the weekend after homecoming when the freak snowstorm hit Maxville. It was fairly safe to go out really, but they had been warned to wait until a few inches had melted off before going to school, Sky High included. It was coincidentally also the time when Bobbi— of Freeze Girl as some freshman had ever so cleverly named her— came to Warren's house.

He didn't have to see her face to know she was stifling a laugh when she saw him, a fat lump on her floor encased with warm fabric. When they were kids she'd always been a graceful snow angel, literally, while he was… a lump of coal. A fiery, fiery lump of coal. Warren buried himself deeper in his cocoon of blankets, only his eyes peeking out as his ex-best-friend/current acquaintance sat next to him.

"Why are you here?"  
"I brought food."  
"That doesn't answer my question." Still he climbed out of the blankets when he saw the bags. From the smell he could tell it was Bobbi's cooking, and his mouth watered. _Still_. "Waffles?"  
"With berries."

They ate on the floor, cross-legged and in silence, which was surprisingly less awkward than Warren expected. He remembered elementary school and nights bent over comics books of their role-models, just dying for the day they entered Sky High and turned to heroes. Middle school had been different, with Warren's powers fully manifesting and other supers learning just who his dad was. She wore shorts despite the cold, but he noticed that she still wasn't wearing tank tops like she used too. He looked at her shoulders covered by the loose blond hair, now back to its natural straight form instead of the waves it had back the dance, and reminded himself she probably never would again.

"Thanks for the food and all, but why are you really here?"  
"I can't visit my friend now," Bobbi asked, not looking up at him while she stirred a piece of raspberry on a small puddle of sticky syrup.  
"We stopped being friends a long time ago, remember?"  
"I remember you set me on fire _by accident_ and we stopped talking for years. Besides we danced in homecoming, but I can see that apparently that meant nothing to you."

Bobbi clutched her chest in mock pain, throwing herself on his lap. She wasn't cold, despite being barely dressed for the weather, despite the fact that she was ice and snow itself. Warren was always too hot, he remembered the first time they met, how she giggled at his how warm he was back then.

"I needed a dance partner, I wasn't going to take Layla from Will."  
"You needed to not look so pathetic and love struck or at least not so obviously."

If anyone else had said that, they would've gotten burnt, or at least a small flame on from him as a warning. But this was Bobbi Schnee, his once-best-friend and even after all this time Warren felt he really couldn't get too mad at her. He'd honestly heard worse from lesser people.

"Because I am such a great friend," she opened her bag and dumped all the contents on his bed. "I came prepared to rid you of your gay woes."  
"What's all this," Warren asked wearily.  
"This my dear flame, is therapy."

 

For a whole hour they destroyed the Stronghold memorabilia— the posters, the holographic trading cards, the limited-edition 24" Commander in Action!™ action figure (with catchphrases in four different languages!). Warren especially delighted in setting fire to old photographs Bobbi had found of the man in high school, back when he looked a lot like his son. It was just like being kids again, freezing or charring other kids' toys and and smashing their remains against the walls so they broke to bits. Of course back then Bobbi went by Robertina and her hair was about as long as Warren's was now, and the weight of years and fights weren't between them still.

Bobbi finished crushing a Jetstream Christmas tree ornament she had frozen in her palm. "So, Will Stronghold."  
"Yep."  
"I never took you for the type to be interested in wholesome, blue-eyed, all-American boys."  
"This is a new development. Not like I _had_ a chance anyway, I almost set him on fire. Multiple times. And then I pretended to be going out with Layla,"  
"You mean the redhead? The chick he was friends with since first grade! Oh man."  
"And then I got them together." Warren flopped down and winced as Lego figurine of one Commander's many archenemies stabbed his back. "You can obviously see how well my attempts at "seduction" would work out."  
"Shit, no wonder. He and Williams took so long to end up together. He's as dense as you are.  
"It was the least I could do. Besides I get Layla, he's not exactly bad on the eyes."

Bobbi grinned from ear to ear, so wide it hurt him, and he realized too late he'd open Pandora's box.

"You are smitten. _Oh my god_ Warren Peace is smitten!" She punched the air, sending little puffs of snow and ice around the room. Warren caught as many as he could and melted them in his own hands.  
"When did you become my shrink?"  
Bobbi waved around victoriously. "When did you become so soft-hearted? I bet you find his hairstyle or his smile cute."  
He did. "His hair is stupid and his smile had the dumbest dimple on only one cheek. That doesn't make sense."  
"Oh, so you've been paying close attention?"

Warren lit a Commander and Jetstream (ft. All-American Boy) sticker book on fire as a warning. Bobbi only snorted and froze it.

"Come on don't be like that. We used to be best friends War. Even more. Remember how we used to say we were siblings, and that one time you ran away to my house and we hid in the attic."

He did. Annoying as she was being he realized now how much he'd missed his old friend. That was something he'd never have with the current idiots he'd been thrust upon, and it somehow stung the most, but he would die before admitting it. He knew they still saw him as Baron Battle's son, the guy who almost killed Will on his first week and wasn't afraid to set fire to a building if he was pissed off. Someone who's good side you always wanted to be on. Even Will saw him like that, and the revelation that he cared what anyone— especially Stronghold— thought of him made him anxious, sick and confused all at once.

"Ugh. What did happened to us?"  
"You became an idiot. And I never learned to apologize, neither of us did."

Warren scratched the nape of his neck where the hair began to grow, nails grazing the scar there. He could still remember the frostbite, the way it stung more than anything, the numbness and how for once it felt pleasant to be cold. Powers happened, and his dad happened and now Stronghold happened, and here he was swallowing down bile and feeling regretful. Really, what the fuck had that freshman done to him?

From the other side of the door came a weary sigh. "I smell burnt rubber. That room better be spotless and both of you intact when you finish making up."  
"Yes Mother," both replied, before laughing and falling into each other's arms like old times.

_Maybe we can be like old times_ , Warren thought. _And Layla will break up with Will, and my mom won't be such a bad cook_.

"What am I going to do now? I still have my junior and senior year and Stronghold and company consider me part of their social circle." He was careful not to say friend.  
"You handle it calmly like the cool and collected guy you are."  
"Fuck you."  
Bobbi rubbed his old scar with her thumb and laughed, clear and pretty and not unkind. You got it bad, Peace."  
"I do, don't I?"

His mom yelled something else from outside. , but Warren felt drowsy and content, chilly and full from his breakfast, he wanted to sleep on the nice feelings. Things were looking bright. Bobbi was forgiving him, and maybe he could be friends with Stronghold and Sidekicks. So long as that pesky little crush didn't worm its way out that is. Otherwise next two years would be insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be more ship related and less quick character study, but I can't help myself.
> 
> For those of you slower people out there, Bobbi/Robertina and Warren were the best of friends as kids once they learned they had superpowers— opposing ones at that. When they became older the reputation of Warren's father and their own budding powers began to draw a wedge between them, eventually culminating in a fight where he burnt Bobbi and she gave him some serious frostbite, almost killing him. The two parted ways completely after that and only got together again post-homecoming.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://plainbytheriver.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
